Wind From Another World
by Longstrider
Summary: A mysterious young girl finds herself thrown into a somewhat familiar story. She has no recollection of what her name is or how and why she is in Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1 Inprisoned

**N/A: Hello. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tolkien's works, characters, places, and so forth. Only my OC's. I hope you like this fanfic. It my first published LOTR fanfic. I will greatly appreciate comments and pointers. So here we go... **

A soft light filtered into the cell. A lone prisoner looked up and stared into the light. She blinked and sighed. There was little hope in her little prison. The girl looked down at her clothes. Her dirty blond locks of hair swept down in her eyes. Her eyes studied her worn pair of black converse shoes then up to her old pair jeans for the thousandth time. They moved up to her faded brown t-shirt which had an emblem of a black tree. The girl glanced down at the necklace around her neck. She fingered the green glass leaf. She traced the blue and white swirl that decorated it. She let out another sigh and she removed her hand.

The teenager jerked her head up at the sound the squeaking door. Her blue eyes burned with a hatred for the man that entered. His long white flowing beard fell down onto his chest and almost blended into his long white robes which he donned. In his hand was a tall white staff. His eyes were cold and black.

"You have been brought here for a special purpose." Saruman hesitated then continued, "I know of the information you hold and it is of great value to me."

"Really, I don't know what you are talking about," interrupted the prisoner smoothly.

"Oh, I think you do. You have spent a good amount of time studying it back in your home world." He replied. Saruman watched as the girl's eyes widen with surprise. He continued, "Oh, yes. Do not take me to be a fool to not realize that you are not from here, not from this world."

The girl lowered her eyes to the floor. She spoke in a cold tone of voice. "It is true that I am not from Middle Earth but tell me what makes you think that I know so much about Middle Earth?" She lifted her eyes as she finished.

Saruman raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you wish to know." He gave a faint smile then brought his staff down. He gripped it with both hands and moved it forward.

The girl felt an unknown force drive her back hard against the stone wall. Her chains grew tighter as she was flung like rag doll. Her wrists began to bleed from the tight cuffs around them. She winced at the pain. A burning sensation built up from the rest of her muscles. She cried out in agony as her muscles ached. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain.

Saruman raised his staff and stopped. He watched as the girl slumped to floor. Her tears streamed from her pale checks to the floor like salty raindrops. He turned around started for the door but stopped. "I will return. I expect you to tell me what I wish to know." He replied with his back to her. When he finished he left. The half wood half steel door slammed shut behind him.

The girl continued to sob. She slowly scooted over closer to the wall. Her chains were loser then before but the cuffs were still tight. She wiped her eyes as she curled into a ball. More tears slowly streamed down from the corners of her eyes. Oh how she missed home.

**N/A: Sorry that this chapter was sooo short. I will add the next chapter soon. My chapters will sometimes be long, but that will usually be pretty rare. Hope you liked it. Well that's it for now. _Navaer!_**

** ~Longstrider  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Concerning a Name

**A/N: Hullo, here is the next chapter for this week. Hope you enjoy it! Any comments would really make my day...um...oh yeah. DISCLAIMER: I only own OC's. I DON'T OWN LOTR characters, places, etc. **

The girl opened her eyes quickly as she heard the door creaking open. She pushed herself up into a siting straight position up against the wall. Her attention was on the door. A boy about her age, maybe younger entered. In his hands was a tray of food. Her tongue cleaved to the roof of her mouth. When was the last time she had eaten? She wondered. Could it be some kind of trap?

` The boy set down the tray and pushed it over to her. "Here you go." He hesitated as he watched her not move. "I brought it for you. There's nothing wrong with it if that's what you're thinking. The bread is still fresh from this morning."

The girl raised an eyebrow at his last statement. She turned her head away from him. **"Was this boy sent to drag information out of me? Then again why this boy? I would think that Saruman would only trust himself. So I think it's safe to talk to him…..and eat the food. " **Her thoughts on the matter were officially concluded as the boy spoke to her again.

"What's your name? Where are you from?" He walked over next to her and picked up the tray. He sat down against the wall, and offered the food to her.

The girl watched him as he sat down beside her. Her eyes fell on the tray. A good sized golden brown roll had caught her attention for the moment. The girl glanced up at him quickly as if searching once more for approval. Then seeing his nod, she quickly reached out and snatched the roll off the tray. She stuffed the roll into her mouth. The soft fluffy texture filled her mouth. She bit one end off and chewed.

As she chewed, she thought about his first question. Come to think of it she couldn't remember her name or if she had even had one. As for where she was from, she tried to pull it up from her memory. Red clay filled area came to view in her mind. Then rows of houses began to fit into the picture. A neighborhood, her neighborhood, but what was it called? Slowly a word appeared in her mind. United.

After a moment of silence she finally answered. "I….I can't remember what my name was." She replied. Her eyes fell onto the roll of bread. Her hand grasped the roll. She brought it up to her mouth and put the last of the roll into her mouth.

"Oh, that's too bad." Replied the boy. "My name is Sveinn, son of Sverrir."

He thought about something for a moment then spoke again. "I know. I'll call you Dirwyn. "

The girl smiled faintly with a mouthful of bread in her mouth. She finished chewing then said, "That's awful kind of you." She paused then added, "What does it mean?"

Sveinn smiled and replied, "It means wind."

Dirwyn nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Ohh."

She tilted her head. "Thank you. I'll accept the name until I remember my real name," She looked up at him and hesitated. "On one condition. Which I just go by Wind instead. It's little easier for me to remember."

Sveinn nodded in agreement. "Agreed. What about where you are from? Can you remember that?" Sveinn asked.

Wind looked up at the ceiling for a moment then said, "I'm not quite certain but I think that it had the word united in it."

Sveinn's smile grew bigger. "Well at least you remembered something." He stood up. "Well, I better get back before I'm missed. I'll try and be back later. Then we can talk more. "

Wind nodded. "I'll be waiting for you." She watched as Sveinn left the cell.

Wind looked up at the small window. "What kind of a name is Wind? At least I won't be alone anymore. Maybe I can find a way to escape. Surely Sveinn would know a way out." She spoke in a whisper.

She glanced down at her necklace and fingered it. **"I'm sure I'll find a way out of here. I have to at least try." **She thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Pain or Freedom

**A/N: Hello, sorry it took so long to post. I've been a bit slow. I made this chapter kinda long, as in 7pgs on Microsoft Office, so I hope it's long enough. Thank-you for your comments on the last two chapters. They really made my day when I read them. SPOILER: I am a hundred percent certain that Wind will met Elrond later in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is LOTR such as characters, places, etc. I only own my Oc's. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said earlier in the last chapter and up above, any comments will make my day. I like to hear feed back. Ohhhh...I can't wait till tomorrow! It's a super special day! :D Sorry, continue.  
**

"I've brought you some more food, Wind." Sveinn replied as he walked in. This time instead of a tray, hanging on his forearm there was a basket. A brown cloth hid from sight what was inside.

Wind's eyes brighten. "Sveinn, mae govannen mellon nin." She replied.

Sveinn stopped and stared at her. A look of confusion clouded his face. The cell was silent for a moment. Then Sveinn spoke, "You know Elvish?"

Wind nodded her head then added, "A little." She ran a hand through her messy hair.

"What did you say?"

"Well met my friend. How did you know that it was Elvish?" Wind replied with a smile.

"Oh, well met to you too. I heard some from Lord Saruman once or twice and when I heard you speak it, it sounded familiar. So I guessed." He smiled as he pulled back the brown cloth revealing some apples. "Sorry, that this isn't much. It was all I could sneak out of the kitchen without causing suspicion to arise." He replied as he handed one of the apples to her.

"Suspicion?" Wind reached and took the apple from him. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Word reached the kitchens that a girl had been found and was being held prisoner by our Lord Saruman. My master said that we were not allowed to provide food to the prisoner without Lord Saruman's consent, due to some unknown reason. I was curious about you. So I snuck up here with some food so that you would know that I was a friend. I don't really care what the master says. Besides what good are you dead to Saruman?" Sveinn leaned up against the wall, next to her as he finished speaking.

"Oh, you have a point there." She stared at the glossy reflection of the apple. Wind shook her head. "It just doesn't make sense to me. Yes, I know that I could die from starving but why are you risking your neck for me? You already visited me once before. Didn't that visit settle your curiosity?" Wind looked up at him.

"Yes," He hesitated. Sveinn looked up at window. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Wind bit the apple. "Never mind." She whispered. She glanced at the window and took another bite. "Say, Sveinn how often to you get fresh food from the merchants?"

"Every couple of months, why?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

Wind pulled out her other hand from her hair. "Do you think you could find out what became of my belongings for me, and bring them to me?" She replied, completely ignoring his question.

"I could try, but what are you thinking of?" Sveinn handed another apple to her before covering up the basket with the cloth. He started towards the door. He stopped a few feet away. His back was turned to her.

Wind took the apple and took a bite of the one she had been working on. "Nothing much, I just need my belongings. I have something of great importance that I must have. I can't let it fall into the wrong hands. What's this for?" She lifted up the apple so that he would see what she was referring to.

She stood up and walked halfway the distance of the cell. Unfortunately that was as far as she could go. She was yanked back by the chain when she reached the end.

"Ugh!" Wind glared at the chain for a moment. "**Out of all people why do I have to be chained up in this god forsaken tower? Why couldn't I have woken up and found myself lying in the Shire or Rivendell, or or Rohan in the golden halls of the horse lords? Why Isengard? I mean the characters that I read about in fan fictions usually end up in one of those places. At least I didn't end up in Mordor or some other god forsaken place." ** She thought gloomily.

Sveinn turned around. "Uh… that's for later in case I can't come back. You could hide it under your shirt if you wanted to, or anywhere I guess. I suppose I could keep my eyes peeled for your belongings." He watched as she glared at the chain. "There's no need to stare the chain to death. It ain't going to make things better."

Wind looked up at him and bit the apple. "Thanks, it is most appreciated. You have no idea how much this means to me and…." She hesitated. She wiped the second apple on her shirt, and glanced down at the core of the other apple, in her hand.

"And what?" Sveinn inquired.

"Uh, nothing. Say, what should I do with this?" She showed him the apple core.

"Oh, I take that." Sveinn replied as he reached and took the apple core. He slipped it into the basket. Sveinn turned around and left.

Wind glanced down at the apple before hiding it under her sweat shirt. The sweat shirt had been lying on the floor in the corner. She walked over to the corner and kneeled down as she carefully wrapped the cloth around the apple. Wind did want to eat the apple but her instincts told her to save it for later. She got up from previous position in the corner of the cell, and walked over to her usual sitting spot and sat down. Wind stared at the cell door, anxiously waiting for his return. Many hours passed. Wind slowly let her head droop on her chest. Her eyes grew heavy and eventually closed.

((((*))))

The door opened. Its hinges whined and creaked in a shrill voice. Wind's eyes opened. He had returned. She glanced up hoping to see Sveinn with her bag. Instead it was the wizard. Saruman had returned not Sveinn. He walked closer to her, within her range of tearing him to shreds; that is if she could tear him to shreds. She snorted.

"Do you find something of your amusement?" Saruman asked. He stopped in front of her, placing his staff in front of him.

Wind glared at him with a hatred and fear. "What does it matter to you?" She choked out. She scowled.

Saruman ignored her remark. "Are you ready to tell me? I am growing weary of your stubbornness. It would be in your best interests to tell me, before you suffer the consequences."

Wind's focus on him moved to the floor. She could not bear his cold gaze any longer. "I have one question."

"Yes?" Saruman lifted an eyebrow. His hands moved ever so slightly across his staff.

"Have you been visited by Gandalf in the last few days?" Wind looked up. She held her breath and waited for his answer.

"No. I have not heard from Gandalf the Grey for some time." Saruman watched her carefully as she relaxed only a little. "Does his visit have any importance for the future?"

Wind stiffened. No. Why did she have to ask such a stupid question? She had just given something away or at least that was what she thought. Her thinking process at the moment remained foggy when it came to the timeline before the ring was found. She stayed quiet. Wind couldn't risk telling anything else.

"Well, I see that mere talking will do no good. I suppose I have no choice but to enforce another method." As Saruman spoke his hands shifted on his staff. He leveled the staff to her chest.

Wind's eyes widened with fear as she saw where his staff had been directed. She understood what he was about to do, and there was no way she could avoid it without telling him about everything.

"Do what you must, but I WILL NOT TELL YOU!" She raised her voice. She looked up at him. Her blue eyes glowed with a bright flame of determination. She lowered her head after and few moments of staring up at him. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

"Brave words girl, for someone in your predicament, I would not speak such bold words." He reasoned.

Saruman started to chant something that Wind could not understand. A warm burning sensation spread quickly on her arms. Pain flared and the stench of burning flesh made Wind feel nauseated. Wind clenched her teeth and tried to keep from crying. Her eyes averted to her left arm. It had turned from its normal pale color to a sickly dark red. Rage swelled up in her chest.

Finally she couldn't take it any longer. Wind roared out of rage and pain, "You monster, what have you done to me!"

Tears streamed from her eyes as she struggled to get up from her sitting position. She tried to ignore the pain and lunged at him. Her stomach hit the hard stone floor first.

Saruman remained unmoved. He looked at her and finished his chant. The girl laid on the floor sobbing. Smoke arose from her arm. He elevated her using his staff.

Wind felt a force lift her up from the floor. Her head jolted back. She felt no more pain, her body was numb. Her arms and legs dangled. She was now parallel to the floor beneath her. Her focus drifted to Saruman.

"What you have suffered is only a bare minimum of what is to come." Saruman replied, "But you don't have to know what it feels like if you do one thing."

Wind breathed hard. Her mouth felt dry now. She choked out a broken, "What!"

"Retrieve the Ring of power. Then I will spare your life and find a way home for you." He walked closer to her and stroked her head. "That's what you want? Don't you want to return to your meek home?"

Wind slowly nodded. A knot welled in her throat. Fresh tears began to splash across her checks. It was true. She did want to return to her home. Where ever it was. She missed her parents. She froze. What was she doing? She couldn't retrieve the ring. She didn't even know what year it was on Middle Earth or how far away in time it was before Frodo or even Bilbo had found the ring. She couldn't do it.

"No. I won't do it. I can't sacrifice the lives of the people of middle earth to satisfy my will." She spoke in a raspy voice.

Saruman looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think you will. You are broken, and lost. My hold on you is growing stronger every passing second. You can't break free."

Wind's eyes widened with horror. What color that had been in her face now drained. "No." She whispered. Her eyes drifted to the floor. She couldn't cry anymore. It was too much of a shock.

Saruman lowered her to the floor. He watched as her body slumped. A smile curved onto his face. "I will return." He turned around and left.

Wind shook her head. Her breathing grew harder. She placed her hands over her eyes. Life had returned to her body. He had spared her from pain. Why? She couldn't think of an answer at the moment.

"No, I won't allow it. I can't take the ring. It would destroy me. I..I have escape before it's too late, before his hold on me is too strong. I have to break free while the hold is weak and when I am at my strongest point." She whispered frantically. "I'll somehow break free from this cell when the merchants are around. Then I'll stowaway onto the cart. There will be plenty of potatoes sacks or barrels. I might more likely fit into a barrel rather than a sack." She relaxed a little. "Meanwhile I will have to wait for my bag. I'll have to exercise and eat to keep up my strength. A few pushups won't hurt it will only kill time. I have to set aside my food for the journey. As for water, I'll just have to think on that some more."

Wind breathed a sigh of satisfaction. She glanced down at her arms. They were burned and would probably scar. Wind scooted over to the corner where her jacket lay and laid down. She rested her head upon the material. She felt a bump. The apple. Wind sat up and pulled out the apple. She stared at it for a moment then laid back down. She held onto the apple. Wind closed her eyes once more.

**A/N: Hmmmm... What cha think? Will Wind be able to escape? Will Sveinn be able to get Wind's belongings? Stay tuned for next time. Chow! Happy 4th of July! *Glances out window.* I hope the neighbors don't burn down my house with their fireworks. *Shivers* What a scary thought.**  
** Continues to mutter to self.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Help

**A/N: Hello! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I think that it one of the main things that have kept me going. I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm going to try and speed things up here soon. I welcome any criticism as far as writing is concerned. Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.R.R Tolkien's works, characters, places, etc. I only own so far Wind, Sveinn and other OC's that will come in later chapters. So enough has been said ...Enjoy!**

((((*))))

Wind pushed up. Every inch of her muscles burned. "Twenty. Twenty-one," She panted before continuing, "twenty-two."

It had been several weeks since she had committed herself into getting into shape. Wind hadn't heard from Sveinn about her belongs. She couldn't worry about that now, she could only hope. Wind stopped in the middle of her pushup, in a plank position. She stared at the floor. How much longer did she have to wait? Too much time had already past. How much? She wasn't certain how long it had been. Wind had lost count of the days.

Wind took a deep breath. She slowly let her knees touch the ground, and then brought them up against her chest. Her head was still bowed. Wind stretched out her arms out in front of her. Her lower back tighten as she did a childlike pose stretch.

After a few moments, Wind withdrew her arms and sat up, with her legs tucked under her. She let out a sigh of satisfaction and wiped her sweaty forehead. She looked down at her chest and pulled her necklace from her shirt. Wind held the glass leaf in the palm of her hand.

"Who would of thought? That a weird girl, like me, would get visit Middle Earth. My friends probably won't believe me when I get home. They're probably give me confused looks and think that I've gone real nuts. Well…maybe Louis won't…I mean we are sorta on the same page when it comes to Lord of the Rings. Wait a minute did I just think of Louis? I guess some things are coming back to me." She whispered. Wind glanced up at the window.

"If only I could remember my name. I wonder if I'll be able to get home or if I'm…I'm" She stammered on her last words and shook her head. "No! I won't be stuck here." Wind no longer spoke in a whisper. "It couldn't be! I'll find away outta here! Then I'll focus on getting back home. "Wind lowered her voice, as she resolved the matter.

Wind let the leaf drop back onto her chest. She arose from the floor and walked over to the window. It was an inch or two above her head. Wind's chains rattled as she grabbed the ledge of the window. She pulled herself up and peered out the window. Her view wasn't as good. It would've of seemed to her that the cell was below ground and that the window was only a few inches above the surface. Her eyes ventured across the grounds.

Tall trees grew lush, and tiny birds flew among them. Squirrels chattered amongst themselves, or were busy chasing one another. It was hot and humid, as if it were in the summer time. The whole scene reminded Wind of the way Isengard was before it was destroyed by orcs.

"Bilbo probably already had his party if this is summer, cause I think it was sometime in the spring. I'll have to check my notes. Too bad I missed his party. I really wanted to go to that. I'm going to assume that when I arrived it was sometime in June around the time when Gollum escaped from the Mirkwood elves. Hmmmm..." She hesitated. "If only I had my notes!" She spoke grumpily.

"What notes?" Inquired a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Wind tried to turn around but only lost her balance on the wall and fell. "Umph!"

She sat up and looked at Sveinn, while rubbing her head. "When did you come in? She asked angrily.

"Just moments ago, when you were muttering to yourself about some notes", Replied Sveinn calmly. He held a brown leather cross body bag that had blue embroidery on the flap.

Wind stood up and glared at him for a moment, "Those notes are none of your business. They could…" She stopped, and was about to say, ruin your life, but that would only make matters worse. She noticed the bag and exclaimed, "My bag, you found it!"

She went to reach for her bag. Sveinn pulled it back. "Hold it, what is in this bag? Why is it so important?"

"Uhh.." Wind hesitated. "I have personal stuff in there, like my money or. "

She couldn't think of anything else someone in Middle Earth would have. She couldn't say notebook or journal because then the whole thing about notes would pop up again. Wind let out a sigh of defeat.

"Listen, if I tell you anymore it would put your life and many others in jeopardy, and I can't allow that." She grabbed the bag from his hand.

Sveinn looked at her. His eyes searched as if he trying find out what she was hiding. He looked away for a moment. "I see." He looked back her and continued, "Is that why my Lord Saruman has you locked up, because you know something of that much importance?"

Wind let her head droop. "Yes," She hesitated. "I can't let you bear the same burden I carry, but," She looked up at him. "You can help me."

Sveinn nodded. "What is it that you need of me?" He asked.

"Help me escape. Once I'm free, I will search for the help of a friend." She replied desperately. She paused as if to take a breath. "I won't have to worry about Saruman." She lied.

Sveinn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, I'll help you. Is there some reason why Saruman would want the information that you know?"

Wind smiled, but it didn't last long. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Oh boy, the cat really did die from curiosity."

"Excuse me?" Sveinn replied confused. He removed his hand from her shoulder.

Wind waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. As for question I'm afraid you're just going to have to trust me on this. Saruman on the other hand cannot be trusted."

Sveinn's jaw tightened. "I see. Well, do you have a plan of escape?"

"Yes." Wind replied. She opened her bag and pulled out a blue composition notebook. Wind slide down into a criss cross sitting position, and flipped through used pages. "Where is it" She muttered to herself. "I know I drew that map somewhere in here."

"A map? A map of what?" Sveinn asked. He walked behind her and tried to peer over her shoulder.

Wind closed the notebook, and turned to look at him. "No need to be nosy. You shouldn't be looking. I'm afraid that this is for my eyes only. It's for your own good." She added.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sveinn replied apologetically. He backed away from her and sat down up against the wall.

"Now let's see." Wind opened the book. Pages fluttered. Wind placed her hand down and stopped the pages. She smiled as she ran her finger across the page. She traced the outline of the map. "Bingo." She muttered under her breath.

"You know, I know the whole place like the back of my hand." Sveinn replied coolly.

Wind lifted her hand from the page. She had forgotten about that fact for a moment. "Oh." She looked up and turned to look at him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry, that was short! Please review! I'll have more up soon! :) **

~**_Longstrider_**


	5. Chapter 5 Shadow of Death

**A/N: Okay dokie. I finally managed to post this long , (well long for me) chapter. I dunno when I'll be able to post the next chapter, because of school, and it just takes a long time for me, I don't know why, but I will keep working on this story. Thank you for your comments! I was thrilled to read them. So...Enjoy! :)**

**~Longstrider  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkiens works, including character, places, names, etc..  
**

Sveinn carefully opened the cell door. He strode across the cell. His eyes fell onto the sleeping form of Wind. She hugged her bag as if it were an old stuffed animal or something important. Important. Whatever she was hiding still remained a mystery. All he knew was that it was something big and deadly; at least that was what he had gathered. He laughed quietly. She was a mystery herself. He had to trust her and he didn't even know who she was or where she came from.

He sighed. Sveinn remembered the day she arrived well. His mind drifted off into the memory. It was late July; he had been asked to carry a basket of apples down to the stables.

"You, Boy!" Stable master shouted at him. He started to walk towards Sveinn.

"Yes sir!" Sveinn replied, as he looked up at the angry stable master.

"What are you doing standing around?" The man questioned. He stopped only a few feet away from the boy.

"Oh, sorry sir." Sveinn apologized. "Where would like me to put these apples?" He offered.

"Where you usually put them! You lazy lump!" The stable master replied annoyed. He turned around and had taken only a few steps forward.

"Uh, sir. Could you please tell me where that is?" Sveinn replied firmly.

The stable master stopped and turned around. His face hinted the realization of the mistake he had made.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've mistaken you for one of the other stable boys. Uh… What was his name?" The stable master scratched his head as he thought about. "Oh, yes, Sveric was his name. Are you by any means related to him, boy?

Sveinn nodded, "Yes, he's my older brother. Now that has been settled, where should I put these?" He lifted the basket a little higher.

The stable master nodded. "Ah, yes. Put those beauties over there on the stool." He gestured over to a small stool over in the corner. "I'll have the boys treat the horses, later today."

Sveinn nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, sir! Right away sir!" He hurried over to set the apples down. The basket bounced a little as he moved.

Sveinn was about to set the apples down but a noise distracted him. The pounding of horse's hooves shook the ground. He turned to see who had arrived.

A small cloaked figure on a chestnut steed held onto a limp soaking wet form. Sveinn set down the apples and approached the stranger cautiously. The form the stranger had been holding was a young girl. Her face was pale, and clumps of her blondish brown hair clung to the sides of her face. She wore peculiar clothes.

"State your business!" The stable master demanded, as he approached the newcomer.

The newcomer made no reply. He simply handed the girl over to the stable master. Then he untied a bag from his saddle and dropped it on the ground.

"What's the meaning this?!" The stable master demanded.

Before the rider would give an answer he rode away. Dust arose from the road. The stable master looked down at the girl uncertain about what he should do with her.

Sveinn backed away from the scene and ran back to the kitchens. This would be something worth sharing.

((((*))))

The memory faded. Sveinn looked down once more at her. He walked closer to her and kneed down beside her. He set down the sack he had been holding.

The thin light that filtered into the cell glowed upon her peaceful face. Sveinn gently ran his fingers lightly across her checks. She was beautiful. He began to wonder if he would ever see her again.

He withdrew his hand and gently shook her. Sveinn watched as she stirred. He scooted back to give her some space.

Wind opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Is it time to go already?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes." Sveinn replied in a low voice. "The guard outside is asleep as usual, and the merchant is doing business with my master. He has left his cart unattended like you thought he would. He won't be here long, so we must hurry." He grabbed the bag and stood up.

"Good." Wind replied as she stood up also. Her chains rattled. "Very good, but we still have one problem, these chains." She gestured to the chains.

Sveinn pulled something small out of his shirt. "I thought we would need this, so I managed to slip it from the guards' belt." He held up a ring of keys so that Wind could see it.

"Great, now let's find the right key and get out of here." Wind reached for the keys as she spoke.

Sveinn pulled back the keys. "That's not all I brought." He smiled.

"Oh," Wind withdrew her arm. "What else did you manage to pick up, you sly fox?" She raised an eyebrow.

Sveinn tossed the keys on the floor by his feet. "These." He pulled out of the sack a pair of brown breeches and a patched up burgundy tunic. "I thought that if you put these on you would be able to move around easier, luckily for you there are a few stable boys who have about the same length of hair as you do."

"Oh, good thinking Sveinn. I didn't think of that before. "Wind replied as she looked down at her chains then back up at him. "Now let's get these darn chains off."

Sveinn shoved the clothes back into the sack and let it drop to the floor. "Right," He stooped over and grabbed the keys. He selected one of the keys from the ring, and placed it into the lock. "I think that this one might be the one." He replied confidently.

Sveinn twisted the key. Both teenagers held their breaths as they listened for the click. Then it came. Cllllick! Click! They both let out a sigh of relief. Sveinn took out the key.

Wind slowly slipped the cuffs off. The cuffs fell to the floor. She grimaced as her attention was turned to the source of pain. Her wrists were stripped with dried bloody cuts. Wind looked up at Sveinn and made a feeble attempt to smile.

"Let's remove the cuffs around my ankles." She glanced down at the chains. She rubbed her wrists.

Sveinn nodded and kneed down. He inserted another key into the lock and twisted again. He removed the key and watched as the chains fell off as Wind took a step forward.

"Now, that's much better." Wind replied.

Sveinn stood up. He left the keys on the floor. "Well, it won't be long before the guard wakes up."

"Right, hand me those clothes. I'll be changed in a jiffy." Wind said.

"Right." Sveinn walked over to the bag and pulled out the clothes. "Here," He said as he handed her the clothes.

((((*))))

After changing into the clothes Sveinn had given her, Wind slipped on her comfortable old converse shoes. She stood up after tying the laces and glanced down at her chest. Usually the strap of her bag would pronounce her chest, but this time it didn't. She had managed to flatten her chest.

"I must look like a boy if I'm to play the part of one." Wind replied as she turned to leave.

On the other side of the cell door, Sveinn waited for Wind. Wind stepped out of the cell. She glanced at the sleeping guard. "Let's go."

Sveinn nodded. "Right," He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he watched the guard begin to stir. "Run, quick this way." He darted off into the corridor.

.

Wind followed behind him. She didn't dare glance back. Wind kept her focus on Sveinn. She couldn't afford to lose sight of him at a time like this.

The guard opened his eyes. His hand instinctively went for the keys. It took him a moment to realize that they were gone. As a wave of realization hit him, he stood up and peeked into the cell. It was empty for exception of the chains and the missing ring of keys.

"The prisoner has escaped!" He bellowed. The guard turned away from the cell and thundered down passageway. Up ahead he spotted two boys running.

"Halt! Stop right there!" He commanded. The guard watched as neither of the boys obeyed. He followed behind them.

Sveinn and Wind disappeared down the corridor with the thudding of boots behind them. After many twists and turns they eventually came to a doorway leading out into the open. Sveinn stopped at the entrance breathing hard. Wind glanced back to see if they had lost the guard. Nobody was there.

"Let's…just hope…that…more guards didn't hear him." Sveinn replied in between pants. He wiped a thin line of sweat from his brow.

Wind stared at him. "_Seriously, I would think that others would have heard him. Unless they're all deaf, but that is to be least expected." _She thought. Wind looked back the way they had come. She had noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

"_Be prepared." _A chilling voice whispered into her mind.

Wind felt chills go down her spine as the unanimous voice spoke. "_Be prepared for what?" _She questioned. Her eyes widen as the guard moved towards them. He was alone. "_Fool." _She thought. "_You should have brought some of your buddies or even better given up on this silly chase."_

Her head snapped towards Sveinn. "Go! Go and get a horse! I'll meet up with you later!"

Sveinn looked at her confused. "Where are you going?" He asked quickly.

"I'm going to take care of some unfinished business, before it's too late," was her response.

Before Sveinn could protest, she darted back inside. He turned and ran towards the stables. There he could find a good fast steed.

As Wind ran towards the guard, it seemed as if everything moved by her slowly. Her finger tips tingled. The sensation burned. "_What am I doing? I must be mad. I'm running towards my enemy unarmed. What chances do I have against him? Why are my hands tingling?" _As questions flew through her mind her vision blurred for a split second. Everything went black.

The guard watched as of the one boys turned away from the entrance and started to run towards him. He stopped. Hadn't the boy been running away from him earlier? The guard pondered about that as the boy drew closer. His eyes widen as the boy's image flickered then disappeared. The guard remained frozen and just stared. He couldn't understand what was going on.

The strange sensation left Wind as her vision was restored. The guard was only a few steps away from her and remained unmoving. He didn't attempt to grab her or even speak. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Wind slowed to a walk. Didn't he see her? She waved a hand in front of his eyes. Nothing happened.

"_What going on? Why isn't he doing anything? Can't he see me?" _She wondered.

Wind reached for his sword and drew it. This time the guard reacted. He looked down and watched bewildered, as his sword floated in mid-air. His face paled and drops of sweat glistened on his face. Wind felt the tingling feeling once more. This time her vision did not blur. The guard blinked as Wind appeared before him with his sword in hand.

Wind raised the sword as if she were going to give a killing blow. Her hands shook. Could she really do it? Take someone's life?

The sword fell. Hot metallic blood splashed onto her face and clothes. She stared at the man. A bloody red streak ran across his chest. He slumped to the floor, a pool of blood gushing out around him instantly. Her glaze turned away from the corpse and unto the blade. It was stained with his blood. Wind shook her head. She had done it. She had killed another human and she wasn't proud of it. Wind felt like throwing down the blade and never setting eyes on it again, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she knelt down by the corpse and gently closed the man's eyes. Wind got up and dashed away, with the stained sword still in her hand.

It took Wind several minutes before she found Sveinn and the horse he had gotten. Sveinn had successful gotten the horse but wasn't able to get a staddle. He was mounted unto the horse when Wind approached him.

Sveinn eyed the bloodied blade, and then looked at her appearance warily. He asked, "What did you do?"

"I took care of some unwanted attention." She snapped, not wanting to talk about what had happened. Wind walked over to the horse and mounted with some trouble.

Sveinn offered a hand to her and helped her swing up in front of him. "I thought it would be best if I controlled the reins. I didn't know if you could ride."

Wind nodded. "You presumed right. I can't ride very well. I know little about it." She held onto the horse's dark mane with one hand and the sword with her other.

Sveinn grabbed the reins and nudged the horse to move with his heels. The chocolate like brown horse surged forward into a canter. They rode past trees, towards the exit.

Wind looked around for the Merchants cart and horses but did not see them. Had they already left? Her wondering was cut short as Sveinn let out a startled cry. Wind tried to turn around but found it impossible. She watched as Sveinn fell off the horse. A long shaft protruded his shoulder blade.

"Sveinn!" She screamed in horror. Wind looked around, her eyes darting everywhere for the killer. Tears moisten on her checks.

_"You should leave before it is too late. The boy is already good as dead. Did you think that you really cared about him that much? Besides there is no way you could get him to a healer in time." _A voice inside her stated doubtfully.

Wind shook her head as if to scatter her thoughts. She had to go. There was nothing she could do for him. Wind threw the sword down onto the ground and grabbed the reins. With her other hand she slapped the animal on its hindquarters. The horse gave a startled neigh then bolted. Wind leaned closer to the animal's neck and buried her face into its mane. Tears streamed. Why did she have to be so cruel and leave him? He had done so much for her and all he got in return was death. It was all her fault. If only he hadn't visited her. Wind looked up to see that she had made it to the road. Sure enough the road was there.

Wind glanced back and saw that Isengard was now behind her. Now all she had to do was stay on North-South road.

**A/N: So what you think? Let me know. I have idea for this story, which I kinda of hinted in this chapter. I'll reveal it later on. So hold on. It might make this fanfic the first of a series I was thinking of doing, but we'll see about that. If you see any errors let me know. I edited several times, but like I said before, let know. Thanks for reading! **

**~Longstrider  
**


	6. Chapter 6 On The Road

**A/N Hello. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's about 11 pgs on Microsoft Word..so it should be long. The Writer's Block, (my foe) Has been defeated for now, thanks to ZeDancingHobbit. Psst check out her fanfic's. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. I won't make any promises that it will be soon. It will be up, when's it's up. I have other Fanfic's to work on that I have not posted yet... Let me know what you think about the chapter and the story's progress, in the comments. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters, places, etc. I only own my characters.**

Wind pulled on the reins and looked back. What was she doing? Sveinn was just shot! Why was she leaving him?

"_Why are you hesitating? If you don't keep going you will surely be caught! Trust me!" _A voice urged.

Wind grasped her head. "Ah!" She exclaimed. She looked around looking for the speaker.

"_I'm not anywhere near you fool! I'm communicating to you through your mind. Now keep going before it's too late!" _Boomed the voice.

Wind lifted an eyebrow. She removed her hands from her head. She turned around and faced the road back toward Isengard. Who was this person and why did they brother talking to her. The whole thing freaked her out. What about Sveinn?!

Then the silence of the voice broke in her mind. It boomed as it gave a reply. "_Listen, kid, if you want to return home, turn around, but if you want to risk that keep going forward. Just remember that I'm the one who is keeping you alive. As far as who I am will have to be discussed later."_

_ "Yeah, okay. I'll do that, but for now I gotta get my friend. If he's dead I can at least bury him, right"_ Wind waited for a reply, but none came. "Great! You're quiet. Does that mean that's a yes, because I'm assuming it is." She shrugged then galloped forward back to through the gates.

She couldn't figure out who the voice was. Her face was still wet from her tears. How was this going to work out? How was she going to save him without getting caught?

Wind came to stop where Sveinn lay. Everything had gone quiet, there were no guards running. A wind swept down across the grove, as Wind slid off the horse. She kneeled down by Sveinn and studied his wound. Her hands shook. What was she going to do? She wasn't a healer.

The shaft had penetrated his skin in his shoulder blade. Wind snapped the top part of the shaft off and tossed it off to the side. A stub remained. She couldn't pull it out without risking him to lose more blood. She gingerly rolled him onto his back and cradled him. She brushed her fingers against his ashen cheek. His body was still warm but was slowly becoming cool.

"I'm sorry for leaving you…if you live, I hope you will forgive me." She whispered. She looked up briefly to make sure none of the guards were near by.

"_I don't know if the shaft pierced his heart or not. He looks as if he's dying. What am I to do? There is no healer nearby. Unless I take him to Rivendell, The elves might heal him. Would he even survive such a journey? I guess I'll just have to risk it."_

Wind slowly rose to her feet, with Sveinn's heavy body in her arms. She took a step forward slowly due to his weight.

"_Man! I didn't realize unconscious or dead people were so heavy!"_

Wind hoisted Sveinn onto the saddle with a lot of effort. Her arms ached from just lifting him up. Her brunt flesh on her arms cracked. She winced. She balanced his limp figure forward, so that he rested on the horn of the saddle.

Wind took a step back from the horse. "Okay, now let's see if I can get on without help. This is going to look so stupid, I bet." She put her foot into the left stir up and tried to grab the saddle horn. This proved to be difficult due to the fact that Sveinn was laying on it. Wind slowly lifted him so that she could grab it. She let his weight rest on her hand as she mounted up into the saddle. His body swayed to one side, on the verge of falling off. Wind quickly held onto him with one hand before he could fall. She breathed hard.

"Okay that proved to be somewhat difficult. Now to get going…Uh." Wind hesitated as her eyes fell on the sword. "If I could get the sword at least I could be armed…but," She looked at Svein, who sat in front of her. "Nah, I think what matters most is to get to Rivendell as fast as possible." She glanced at the entrance to the building. Still no guards yet.

Wind kicked the horse and turned around. They rode at a good pace but it still wasn't fast enough. They came to a halt when she suddenly let out a scream. Birds rose from the trees and flew away. Wind watched as flames licked the fabric of the sleeves where her burns were. She clenched the reins in her hands. Her head was thrown back as she writhed in pain. Her eyes widen.

"_What's happening to me?! Why?"_ Her thoughts cried out.

"_It was your choice, not mine. Every choice has a consequence, and this is yours." _Sneered the voice.

_"How cruel!" _Wind let her head fall forward as she grew weaker. She eyed the flames as they grew smaller. "_Why don't the flames consume me? I have to get out of here! _"She kicked the horse once more.

"_My, my so many questions, I'm afraid I'll tell you that later also. For now continue on." _The voice encouraged.

Wind breathed hard, as the pain subsided temporarily. Shouts followed not to long after her scream. Her burned tunic whipped back in forth as she galloped away.

Two days later..

Wind placed a hand on Sveinn's forehead. It remained to be cold and clammy. She didn't know how much longer he could last. She felt for a pulse. It was there but it was faint.

Wind looked up and watched the dying sun sit on the horizon. She shifted uncomfortably on the horse. Her face was stained with crusty blood and dust. Her hair was a tangled mess. Lastly to top it off her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying.

Her stomach groaned. Wind looked down at her belly. She licked her lips, wishing for food and water. She rode at slow pace. Like her, her horse was tired. Wind leaned forward and patted the horse's shoulder. "Come on, boy. Keep going. You can do it." She encouraged.

The horse raised its head and looked back at her as if to say, _you gotta be kidding right?_

In response, Wind rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled. She leaned back into the saddle.

Wind had no idea about how much farther it was to Rivendell. It had been about two days and she was already low on food and water. She looked up at the sky and watched as dark clouds crept up behind her.

"Hmmm..Looks like a storm will be moving in. Perhaps it would be best if we find shelter as soon as possible. Maybe if we're lucky enough we can make it to Bree before the storm hits. What do you think?" She glanced down at the horse thoughtfully.

The horse on the other hand gave no sign of a response. Wind let out a frustrated sigh. "Well then, be that way. Don't saying anything!" She replied irritated. She continued to ramble on. "Look at me! I'm talking to the horse. I must be mad. Though Aragorn talked to a horse in _**Two Towers**_, and Brego understood him. Maybe it was because of the Elvish he spoke or some kind of special touch. Humph!"

In the midst of her ramblings, she failed to notice four strangers approach her.

"What do we have here boys?" Asked one of the strangers.

Wind halted and looked to see who the speaker was. Three armed men stood in her way. The speaker was the leader of the group.

"Looks like we have some whelps on a fat pony," replied another, paying no attention to what she said. The two lackeys gave a mild chuckle.

"_It's a horse! Not fat pony! Geez, why can't you get it straight! Grrrr.." _She thought angrily. She clenched her teeth.

Wind bellowed in deep gruff voice, "Let me pass and I won't let any harm come to you."

The leader raised his eyebrows amused by her words. "Did you say something boy?" The man paused, turned to his companions and said, "He thinks that we'll just move." He turned back to her. "What ta are ye going to do to us? Bore us to sleep with some long tale of woe?" He let out a laugh before continuing. His face became sterner. "Why don't ye save yar breath and get off that pony. Now!" He demanded.

Wind remained quiet. She eyed their weapons. The leader held a dented blade. The other two lackeys held spiked clubs. She considered riding forward causing the men to scatter, but she needed to catch them off guard. Plus they were armed and could easily hurt her, Sveinn or the horse.

"Come on boy. Don't be shy. We won't hurt ye." Coaxed the lackey on the left.

She glanced at him. Wind rode slowly towards the group. "What's in it for me? How do I know you won't hurt me?" She stopped a few feet away from them.

The leader studied her. His eyes fell on her converse shoes. Then he looked back up at her. "Your life is good enough payment. If ye do as ya're told, there will be no need for any pain, but if ye don't I'll personally slit yar throat." He glanced at Sveinn. "Wots a matter with him?"

The threat stole her breath away. Was the notebook really worth that much to her? Wind noticed that the ginger haired lackey, the one who was at his leader's right, eye her bag.

"Oh, he's sick, from the plague." She replied quickly. She turned her head and pretended to cough. The men backed away.

"Yeah?" The Leader stepped forward, not entirely believing her. "What's in the bag? Trinkets? What might a good fellow like meself find in here?" Replied the leader, stepping forward while reaching for the bag.

Wind kicked at him, aiming for his chest. The man fell back and hit the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Before Wind could do any more harm, she felt the grubby hands grab her by the back of the shirt. The leader threw her to the ground. Wind marveled at his speed to get up, despite her situation. To her dismay Sveinn fell to the ground. She was pretty certain the fall made matters worse for him.

"You just sealed your death. I'm going to kill ya, boy for pullin off a stunt like that." As the leader finished he pointed his sword at her throat. He looked up and watched as one of his lackey's grabbed the bag. The other one ground grabbed the reins. The leader glanced back at Wind and let a smile slide across his face.

"Now, let's see what ya're hidin boy." Replied the leader.

Wind laid on her back anxiously watching as the lackey lifted the flap of the bag up to see it's contents.

"_I've got to do something. I can't let my notebook fall into the hands of those scoundrels. It could easily fall into enemy hands. That would be a disaster!"_ Wind in took a breath of air. She eyed the sword pointed at her.

"Don't look in there! You'll be cursed!" She cried out. She was about to sit up only then it would be the end for her.

The lackey dropped the bag before continuing near Sveinn's limp body. The leader looked at her skeptical. He lowered his sword and grabbed her by the shirt lifting her up. He placed the blade of his sword against her throat, just barely pricking it.

"What da ye mean cursed?" He spat out his last words. His saliva jumped to her face.

Wind stared him. She didn't squirm like she wanted to. It wouldn't help the situation. "Yes, cursed. If you looked inside, you would face the terrible wrath of Durion."

"D..D..Durion who?" Stuttered one of men. His eyes were wide.

Wind looked over at him. "Oh, you don't know him. That's quite a surprise. Durion was a powerful elf in Eldar days." She nodded over at the bag. "That bag there contains his precious crown. Before he left one dark night, he placed a curse upon his crown, for those who dared to take his throne in his realm. If any man were to lay his filthy hands or even lay sight on it he would be doomed to a fiery death. The elf kings fire would melt the very flesh off his bones, reducing him to ash." Wind made eye contact with the leader, still keeping her face very grave. Her hands were sweaty.

"It's all bunch of childish rubbish. It's like what he'd said about the plague." leader exclaimed, as he looked at his men and then back at her. "How is it that ye are still alive, boy?"

"Me? Ummm….." Wind hesitated. "That's bit of a long story. I doubt you have time to hear it. There are other opportunities of making yourselves richer men by the minute."

"_Cough! Cough! Dead men I mean. If only I had a weapon on me, if only I picked up that sword. My little story doesn't seem to pull them all over. Time for plan C, whatever it is,"_ She thought to herself.

"Yes, there are other opportunities if you chose to take them." Replied a voice nearby.

The brigands and Wind looked to see who it was. A dark haired man in a burgundy tunic stood a couple of feet from them. His right hand grasped the grip of his sword while a horn rested on his hip.

Wind's eyes widen with realization "_Boromir? Why is he here? I thought that he would be at Rivendell by now._" Then a light bulb went off in her head. "_Perfect, he'll be a distraction. Now I just need to make my move."_

The leader brigand removed the sword from her throat, and let Wind fall to the ground. He stepped forward towards the newcomer.

Wind grimaced as she hit the ground again. She waited for all three to completely turn their attention from her.

"Who do ye think ye are?" The leader called. He had lost interest in the boy and started to walk towards the stranger.

The lackey who held the reins, still held on. He slowly made his way toward his leader, with the other man behind him.

Wind crawled over to where Sveinn lay, and felt for a pulse. It was there but it was faint, very faint. She lowered his arm to the ground, and grabbed her bag. She lifted the strap over her head and let it rest her shoulder. Wind let out a groan on the inside. "_Why did you have to take the horse with you?!"_ She thought angrily.

"_Why do you need the horse? You have your precious notebook. You should go and let Boromir take care of this mess. Why risk your life to save him. He'll die eventually. It's his fate."_ Replied the voice.

Wind frowned at this. "_Oh, shut up. Can't a girl think?"_ Then Wind began to wonder about what the voice had said. Why did she need the horse? She could always walk, but then again how would she arrive at Rivendell. Sveinn would be too heavy for her, and she didn't have an invitation or anybody of importance to help her get into Rivendell. Of course they would have to take Sveinn in but what would become of her? Would they kick her out? Unless she convinced Boromir to take her there. He was going there so it wouldn't be too much trouble. First she would just have to get rid of the pesky robbers.

Wind crawled back on her hands and knees and looked for something to use as a weapon. A bulky good size rock protruded to one the side of the road. Wind wrapped her hands around it and pulled it from the earth. She glanced back at the robbers and Boromir.

Boromir eyed the robber. "My name is no use to the likes of you! To rob an innocent traveler of his provision makes my blood boil."

"Does it?" questioned the leader.

Wind glanced up at a tree nearby. A faint glow came alive in her eyes. She grabbed two smaller rocks. Then she got up. Wind placed the rocks in her bag. She began to climb the tree. The branch creaked.

**A/N The reason why Boromir was on foot rather than horseback was because he lost his horse, according to a very useful source. Just to clear the air, this fanfic is a mix between the movies and the books, but mostly the movies. I can't remember mentioning like this in previous chapters, so if did oh well. Hmm..yep that's it for now. Don't forget to tell me what you think. ;) **

**~Longstrider**


End file.
